The present invention relates to anodizing systems, specifically a clip used to secure workpieces to the racking used to suspend the workpieces in the baths.
A metal workpiece is anodized by passing an electric current through it while immersed in an appropriate bath to deposit a protective oxide coating on the surface. Most commonly this is done to protect aluminum parts, especially those subjected to a marine environment. To do so, workpieces are secured to what is commonly called racking. Racking typically includes a horizontal rack member, to which is secured an electrical bus bar, and two or more vertically depending rack members. Workpieces, such as elongate framing members used for commercial window frames, are then positioned horizontally and secured to two or more vertical rack members typically using a variety of specially designed C-clamps.
Several problems arise when using C-clamps to secure workpieces to a rack member. First, the user must manually position and secure the rack member and the workpiece between the clamping faces of the C-clamp; this is quite time consuming. Second, it has been found that when the C-clamps are removed, they are often dropped on the floor by the workers. This clutters the floor causing a safety problem. Third, dropped clamps must be gathered up from the floor when it comes time to mount more workpieces to the racking to further reduce efficiency.
Another type of clamping device has been used in Italy to secure workpieces to racking. It looks like a giant clothespin or alligator clip. A wide rubber band is placed over the jaws of the device to bias the jaws closed. However the design limits the range of sizes of workpieces with which it can be used. Also, it has a tendency to slip off as it moves through the anodizing baths.